1. Field
The present invention relates to a chainsaw for cutting wood such as timber or lumber by a saw chain which is endlessly moved along an outer periphery of a guide bar under driving of an electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2015-044293A discloses a chainsaw for cutting wood such as timber or lumber. This chainsaw comprises a body casing, an electric motor housed in the body casing, a guide bar provided on a front region of a lateral wall of the body casing, and a saw chain wound around an outer periphery of the guide bar. Further, a rear handle is formed integrally with a rear portion of the body casing, and a front handle is fixed to a front portion of the body casing, wherein each of the rear and front handles has a grip to be gripped by a user or worker. In the above chainsaw, when a worker grips the rear handle and the front handle, for example, by his/her right hand and left hand, respectively, and manipulates an operating lever provided in the rear handle, by the right hand, the electric motor is driven, and thus the saw chain is endlessly moved along the outer periphery of the guide bar. Then, the worker can press, against wood such as timber or lumber, the saw chain being endlessly moved along the outer periphery of the guide bar, to cut the wood by the saw chain.